custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Riff (2000 version)
Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video released on February 1, 1991. Plot When the Winkster steals Adam's baseball, Barney and The Backyard Gang must go to a few places in Storybook Land to get it back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Heidi (Allison Mack) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffrey Lowe) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Liam (Jason Lee) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #What a Baseball Day! #The Winkster's Song #Just Imagine #London Town #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #London Bridge #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Old King Cole Quotes Quote 1 *Barney: (after the song What a Baseball Day!) Whoa!! That was stu-u-u-u-pendous! *Kids: It sure was. *Liam: Barney. Do you like baseball? *Barney: Of course I do! Do you all like baseball? *Kids: We sure are. *Rupert: Baseball is a great sport! It's fun to play it, don't ya think? *Barney: Well, I think. *Michael: I like to go the baseball field with my family. They have very great hot dogs! *Barney: That's right. Hot dogs are a theme for baseball. *Michael: When I grow up, I wanna be a baseball player. *Amy: Me, too! *Luci: My mom took me and Tina there ... and I think I did very good at baseball but Tina is not. *Tina: I have to practice baseball. *Barney: Yes, you can! Baseball isnt hard at all. *Heidi: I like to try baseball, too. *Liam: Yeah! It's cool to have fun with it! But because I like to play baseball, I like to make teams. *Rupert: I went to play baseball with my friends and I'm very good at it. *Derek: Barney, do you know when we played baseball? *Barney: Yes? Yes!! *Derek: 'Cuz we won the game! *Barney: Oh, yeah! (giggles) *Jobic: I would like to play baseball and I want to try it. *Barney: Well, I'm sure you can try it. It's fun, isn't it? *Jobic: It is. *Heidi: Baseball is fun! *Barney: Yes. *Jeffrey: Adam, what do you have in your hand? *Adam: Well, I have my baseball in my hand. *Jeffrey: Wow! Cool! *Adam: I love my baseball! *(Winkster hooting is heard from far off) *Adam: What's that sound? *Barney: I don't know but it's coming from back there! *Winkster: There's the baseball! I'm gonna take it! *Adam: NO!! *(Winkster steals Adam's baseball) *Adam: AAAAAAHHHH!!! *Winkster: (hooting) Ooh! Look what I got! *Barney: Hey! *Winkster: (singing) You can't catch me! You can't catch me! *Adam: My baseball! Winkster!! You took it! Give it back to me!! *Barney: Adam, no!! *Adam: I want my baseball back! *Barney: Oh, Adam! We'll have a much better time if we visit a few places in Storybook Land! *Adam: Oh, yeah!?!!??!?! *Jobic: I told you the Winkster took the baseball! *Rupert: I do not believe it! *Heidi: We gotta catch the Winkster! Come on!! *(all shouting) Quote 2: *Mchael: (after the song Skating, Skating) Hey! I did very good at skating! *Barney: That's very good! *Jobic: Uh-oh! I'm gonna fall! *Barney: Jobic, be careful! *Jobic: (screaming while ice skating too fast and slipping on a ice rink) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *All (except Jobic): Jobic!!!! *(when Jobic falls down, a loud crash is heard) *Jobic: Help me! *Liam: Here, Jobic. Let us help you. *(everyone helps Jobic up) *Jobic: Whew! *Barney: Oh, no! *Jobic: I'm fine, but my leg hurts a little bit. *Barney: I guess this happened 'cause we were skating in the winter time. Did you get hurt? *Jobic: Yes, I did. *Barney: Good. Well, can you try to be more careful next time? *Jobic: I sure can. *Barney: Alright, then. Gang, are you about to come sledding with me? *(Backyard Gang agreeing) *Rupert: But Barney, how can we ride sleds around here? *Barney: I'll show you! Come with me! Trivia *Barney has his 1991-1992 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Family's Just Right for Me". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from 1990 Backyard Gang videos. *Barney in Outer Space's I Love You uses the same vocals from "Barney in Concert" (normal-pitched on the verse and low-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Barney In Outer Space's version). *Production and filming took place in November 12, 1990. *First time Derek's voice was deeper than in 1990 Backyard Gang videos. *When Adam screams while the Winkster stole Adam's baseball, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward notices the Hash Slinging Slasher is real), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Adam's 1991 voice. *During a scene which the Winkster stole Adam's baseball, the Thomas & Friends Season 3 Runaway Theme is used, with a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. This would also happen in "Barney's Animal Pet Land Adventure (April 12, 1997) (when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids run away from a bunch of loud barking dogs). *First time Jobic falls or lays down. This time, he ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. This would also happen in *When Jobic screams while ice skating too fast, his scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about the put the donut into the toaster) (Pitch +6) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive) (Pitch +7). *During a scene which Jobic ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down, the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang are scared of the bear) is used. *When Jobic falls down and crash, the crash sound is the same from "James in a Mess" (when James crashes into the two tar wagons). *When Jobic screams "Help me!" while laying on the ice rink, the sound clip was voiced by Nemo from "Finding Nemo" (when Nemo is captured by a scuba diver), except it was pitched down to -3. *During a scene which Barney and the Backyard Gang help Jobic up after he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink and falls down, the music from "Hop to It" (when the kids make Barney unstuck so that he can move) is used, except it was mixed with a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. *After the song Castles So High, the Winkster with Adam's baseball appears again and Barney and the Backyard Gang scream about the Winkster. *When Barney and the Backyard Gang scream about the Winkster (after he appears with Adam's baseball), Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from the South Park Season 11 episode "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman puts his left arm on his right arm), except it was mixed with Barney's 1991 voice, Michael's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "Arthur's Family Vacation" (when D.W. sees gas chamber outside), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Michael's voice, Amy's scream is the same as Chas's scream from "In the Dreamtime" (when Chas woke up from his dream he had about "I'm Not Stu"), except it was pitched up to +6, Jobic's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afriad of the gorilla), except it was pitched up to +7, Tina's scream is the same scream from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of the bear), except it was pitched up to +2, Luci's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping next to her),cexcept it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Luci's 1989-1991 voice. Heidi's scream is the same as Stan Marsh's scream from the South Park Season 6 episode "The Simpson Already Did It" (when Tweek says that it's hammertime), except it was pitched up to +5, Rupert's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang are afraid of the bear), except it was pitched up to +1, Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6, Adam's scream is a mix of Arthur's screams from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare) (Pitch -2) and "Arthur's Underwear" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear dream) (Pitch -3 on the first part and Pitch -2 on the last part), Jeffrey's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on the red metal wagon and falls into the sand pit), except it was pitched down to -2, Howie's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from the South Park Season 12 episode " Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos